Merboy
by collegegirl2805
Summary: So there have been plenty of mermaids throughout the H2O series. What happens when the mermaids come across a newly transformed mer...boy? How are the girls going to deal with the little boy that has now become their responsibility
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So listen up people, I don't own H2O: Just add water. I know this may come as a shock to you, I mean I cried when I found out. I mean, who wouldn't want do own some of the cute guys in H2O, but alas, I have come to terms with it.

Author's note: Enjoy the story everyone and please R & R :)

Chapter 1

As Cleo continued her run along the beachfront, she felt her heart soar as she took in the ocean before her. To think just a short time ago she had actually been afraid of the water, and now the water was her life. She felt the pull of the water, and a strong desire to walk into its depths. 'Maybe just for a little while,' she thought to herself. No, she couldn't she was already running late. She was supposed to meet with her friends at nine thirty to talk about the how to better proper for the next full moon.

Unfortunately, the last one had gotten a little out of control, when Cleo had seen the moon and kind of attacked Will. In her defense, she wasn't the idiot, who had forgotten to cover up the window in the bathroom, thank you very much. It wasn't her fault she couldn't control herself after she had been mesmerized by the moon, which was calling to.

Whatever, Cleo thought as she glanced down at her watch. It was already eight fifteen and she still hadn't finished her run. Well, it looked like she would be cutting her run short; she didn't want to have to deal with another one of Lewis's rants about tardiness. God, since Emma left, Lewis had really taken over the whole, bossy role.

Just before Cleo was about to turn back to her house, however, she caught sight of something, or was it someone, lying on the beach. Unable to wench her curiosity, she found herself moving towards the shape in the distance. Damn Lewis and the meeting, she needed to know what it was; otherwise thoughts of the mysterious 'thing' would be bugging her for the rest of the day.

As she got closer, she noticed that it was, in fact, someone and that someone wasn't moving. Oh god, Cleo thought, were they hurt? Should she call someone? She could feel her feet moving faster, as she raced forward.

Then…she stopped, abruptly. She was now only a few paces away from the person lying, eyes closed and covered in wet sand, upon the beach floor. It…it was just a boy, a small boy, maybe ten years old with long curly blond hair covering his pale face. But it wasn't the boy's youth that stopped her dead in her tracks; it was his lack of legs, and the small tail that seemed to have replaced them that had her stunned.

He was the first merman… well more like merboy, she had ever seen. He was also the youngest mer she had ever seen and she felt her heart break for him. The full moon was just yesterday, and she was betting he had just been turned.

For a few minutes she just stood there, reassured he was breathing with the rise and fall of his chest. She was so unsure of what to do, so she did what she always did when she had a problem she couldn't solve on her own…she called her friends, Bella, Ricki, Lewis, Zane, and Will. Her heart beat fast as she explained to each one of them that there was an emergency and they had to get to the beach right away.

Kneeling down as close as she could without touching the wet sand all around the boy, Cleo tried to wake him by stretching out a tapping his shoulder and was rewarded with the appearance of two beautiful light blue eyes. Smiling, she whispered to him, "you're going to be okay," but when the boy's eyes jerked down to inspect his lower torso and sheer panic light his eyes, it was clear he didn't agree with her views on the situation.

Looking up at her with tears in his eyes the little boy whimpered, "I have a tail," and proceeded to pass out. Yup, that was kind of the reaction Cleo was expecting, but hoping to avoid.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Cleo was thankful to see that the cavalry had arrived. 'And just in the nick of time,' Cleo thought realizing that if they had taken any longer she might have gone insane. She needed them, needed them to help her help this poor helpless little boy, who hadn't ever imagined he would one day, grow a tail.

"Cleo," Lewis yelled from up ahead, "what's wrong?" He sounded worried, which made sense seeing as she had neglected to tell any of her friends what was wrong. She felt a little guilty, at the realization that her call had probably freaked out her friends.

Cleo was sparred the need to explain, as Lewis's eyes wondered over to the little boy that lay beside her. Lewis gasped as he took in the little guys tall, "Holly shit," Lewis muttered. Yup, that just about summed it up. "Cleo, he's…he's a…"

"Yup, Lewis he's a merman…or a guess boy. Whatever, can you get him away from the wet sand. I can't get near him with all the wet sand and water near by, with out gaining a tail, and right now I think on tail is enough." Lewis looked to shocked to speak, still transfixed by the boy in front of him. Never the less he walked over to the boy, picked him up in his arms as gently as he could, and walked him over to a dry patch of sand.

"It's going to take forever for him to dry," Cleo wined.

"Nope," came a voice from behind Cleo, "not with me around." Cleo turned around to find Ricki walking over to them. Ricki always tried to take everything in stride, but even she couldn't hide her shock as she took in the little unconscious boy, with his small beautiful light blue tail.

"Well, Cleo," Ricki smiles looking over at Cleo, "if you didn't want to come to the meeting you should have just said so. You didn't need to go find yourself an unconscious mer…merboy? Is that what their supposed to be called? I've never seen a boy mer before," she added and she inspected the little boy in front of her. Walking swiftly over to his side, she quickly proceeded to dissolve the water from his skin, until small legs replaced his tail.

"Well," came another voice, "this is gonna be interesting." Standing a few yards away stood a slack jawed Will and Zane, and a bemused Bella, who didn't seem the least bit perturbed by the whole situation.

"Uhhh… guys. I think we should probably get him," he nodded to the still unconscious boy, "out of here and talk about what were going to do about this somewhere more private.

"Where to?" asked Cleo.

Smiling, everyone answered together, "Mako."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own H2O: Just add water... yet :)

Author's note: thanks to the people, who have already read the story and left comments, you're awesome :) I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of merboy

Chapter 2

"So…now what?" Cleo questioned the group as a whole. "I mean…he's just a little boy," she mumbled as she stared at the still unconscious boy, now lying on the beach of Mako Island. Cleo had hoped that somehow their arrival on the island, would give the group some clarity in deciding how best to deal with the issue that was the new mer in their lives.

It was clear to the entire group that they would now be responsible for taking care of the boy and helping him to come to terms with his transformation. But how could they take on the responsibility of caring for a child. First, all of them were still teenagers, who still had trouble taking care of themselves. Second, because of the boys age they were sure someone had to be looking for him. What were they going to do about his parents?

"Well," Louis sighed, "I think the best thing to do now would be to wait for the little guy to wake up. Until we know more about him it's going to be hard to decide what to do. We need to know about his parents and what his gift… or I guess if he's like Charlotte…"

"Uhhh…don't say her name," Cleo yelled. Cleo hated Charlotte with a passion, and was glad to finally be rid of her when Charlotte lost her powers.

"I'm sorry," Louis flashed Cleo an apologetic smile before he continued, "but the point is before we can do anything we need information. For right now, all we can do is wait…"Cleo rolled her eyes, which Louis caught. "Yeah, Cleo, I know patience isn't one of you're virtues, but…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I yet it. Let's wait then," there was an uncomfortable silence, before Zane fished out a desk of card from his pocket, "so…. Anyone for a rousing game of poker.

For lack of anything else to do, after ten minutes, the girls finally caved and agreed to play some poker, which didn't end well for any of them, except Zane, who had become an expert at the game. By the end he had taken all of their money and even managed to get his hands on Will's new sunglasses, which Will was still fuming about, when finally the little boy, now lying snuggly in a sleeping bag, awoke.

For a minute, nobody noticed the fact that the boys eyes were now open. Until Will came over to check on the boy and nearly jumped a mile, when he realized the boys eyes were open; open and staring at the people around him in confusion.

"Bella, Rikki, Cleo, Zane, Louis," Will shouted to his friends. The group rushed over to crowd around the little boy, who was now both confused and a little frightened by the teens congregating around him.

"W-who are y-you? Where am I? How did I get here?" the little boy began firing out question after question at lightening speed. Well at least he wasn't shy. He was still talking a mile a minute, when Bella gently lay a hand on his arm.

Bella had always been good with kids, always knowing the right things to say and the best way to act around them. She could clearly tell this little boy was terrified and she knew that in order for the group to help the little boy, he would have to calm down. "Shh," she soothed rubbing his arm, gently. "It's okay, we're going to explain everything to you. Everything is going to be okay. But before we can talk you're going to need to chill a little bit okay?" she asked cautiously.

Slowly the little boy nodded his understanding. His eyes were glued to Bella's, as she continued to sooth him. "Can you tell me you're name, sweetheart?" she asked.

"My…my name's Nicky… well, really it's Nicholas Andrew Samuelson, but I like Nicky better," now that Nicky's fear had dissipated, he settled down letting the stiffness in his posture ease away.

"Okay, I'll call you Nicky then," Bella smiled, slightly bemused by his response. "Can we call anyone for you Nicky, I bet there's someone looking for you right now," Bella knew they needed answers about Nicky and she thought this would be the best way to go about getting them. However, at the mention of the possibility that people might be looking for him, Nicky seemed to clam up again, and his eyes darted away from Bella's to look instead at his hands.

Bella shared a look with the other teens. What was Nicky hiding? Why did he look so sad when she brought up the question of whether or not someone was looking for him. Bella decided she needed to know, getting down on her knees she gently cupped Nicky's chin in her hand forcing him to look at her. "Nicky, it's okay. What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Cause…cause I ran away. My mommy and daddy died in a car accident; drunk driver….S-so they made me go to a foster home, b-b-but the people at the foster home were really mean and I didn't want to stay with them anymore. I decided to leave when the man…M-mr. Robins, he hit me. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong, but-but…" then he started to sobbing hysterically.

Giving him a tight hug, Bella didn't know what to think. On the one hand, they now didn't have to figure out how to explain the disappearance of a little boy to his family. However, on the other hand, oh my god, Bella wanted to get her hands on those nasty people. Now what were they supposed to do with Nicky? He needed a home, he needed to go to school, and they needed his secret to stay a secret. If any one found out what Nicky was, they would all be in danger.

"Okay, sweetheart, it's over now, you don't have to talk about it anymore," whispered Rikki into Nicky's ear, as she knelt down beside Bella, trying to comfort him.

It took a while, but eventually the little boy's sobs, turned into hiccups. Wiping away his tears, Nicky seemed to have gotten a hold on himself. "I don't understand what I'm doing here," he whispered.

'Shoot,' Cleo thought, this was going to be interesting. Nicky didn't seem to remember making up that morning, which meant he didn't remember he had a tail, just an hour ago. Sighing, Cleo joined the other girls beside Nicky, "well, Nicky, what's the last thing you remember before you woke up?"

Nicky's face scrunched up in concentration, trying to remember, "ummm…w-well I'm not sure. I-I mean it must have been a dream it was so weird and scary," he looked down at his hands embarrassed, boys weren't supposed to be scared, he was supposed to be tough.

"Well, Nicky, it might not have been a dream…can you tell us what happened?" it was kid of odd seeing this side of Rikki, the side that was almost motherly, from Zane's smirking incredulity this was the first time he had seen this side of her, as well.

"Well, I was with some other boys I met in town, and they asked if I wanted to come with them to Mako Island. They said it was cursed or something, which I thought was silly, but I was lon- I mean I thought it would be fun. So…I went with them to a bought, which one boy said was his dad's, but when we were a little way away from the island, one of the boy's must have thought it'd be funny to push me of the boat. It wasn't funny," Nicky stated angrily. "I'm not a very good swimmer. I tried swimming to the island, but then a wave caught me and I went under. It hurt cause the water was really wavy and I could get any air. Then I finally swam up to the surface of some weird pool. It was late and the moon was above the pool. Then the water started bubbling and I felt weird. It couldn't have been real because after a couple minutes my feet were gone and I had…like, like a tail and fins. I don't really remember anything after that. It must of just been a really weird dream."

"I'm sorry Nicky, but it wasn't a dream. It's true, you had a tail," Cleo was trying to break it to him gently, but there was really no easy way to say it. "Nicky, you're mer like us, we're mermaids," she pointed to Rikki and Bella. "I found you on the beach this morning and brought you here."

"I know it all seems scary right now, but we promise, we'll be here for you. We'll felt you and take care of you no matter what, okay?" asked Bella, the other two girls nodded their agreement with Bella, the three of them and the boys were going to help Nicky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own H2O: Just add water... yet :)

Author's note: thanks to the people, who have already read the story and left comments, you're awesome :) I hope you all enjoy chapter 3 of merboy and sorry it's been a while, but I've been working on a few other stories

"What on earth are we going to do?" Cleo asked the rest of the group. Nicky had just fallen asleep again, so they were finally able to discuss what they should do.

"We're not sending him back to that foster family. They sound like awful people and anyway we need to be able to take care of him; he's our responsibility now," Bella stated.

"Well then what are we supposed to do. I mean we're just teenagers, we can't take care of him," Ricki piped up.

"Well…" Will spoke warily, as if he wasn't exactly sure of himself.

"Well what?" Bella asked.

"It's just… I'm living alone now and since my sister moved out I've had a spare room. I guess he could stay with me…"

Cleo stared at Will for a minute before speaking, "that… that's not a bad idea, but what about school?"

"Well, I know some people who know some people who can forge documents and than we could pay some actors if we need someone to play the part of Nicky's dad. I mean, sure it's not a full proof plan, but it's something right?" Zane asked.

"I…I don't know," Bella looked unsure. "Are you guys sure we can do this? Will do you really think you can take care of him?"

"We'll do it together," Cleo looked determined. "there are six of us, we can do this; Bella, Ricki he's one of us. We have to take care of one of our own."

"Okay, well…we have a lot of work to do, but at least now we have a plan. Zane, you work on getting those forged papers and actors so we can get him into school. Will, you should take him back to your house and let him sleep. Bella, why don't you go shopping for some clothes, he looks like he needs them. Ricki, you're the best at decorating, and no offense Will, but that spear room of you're needs a serious makeover. I'll go home and make sure none of the adults get suspicious. Lewis, we need you to do some research. See if you can find anything about mermen that might be helpful. Then we'll meet up again at the JuiceNet Café at eight. Hopefully that'll give everyone enough time to get everything done." When Cleo finished her instructions she found everyone staring at her in obvious surprise, she usually wasn't the one to lead them, but someone needed to step up. "Well, what are you guys all waiting for let's get this done," Cleo demanded clapping her hands together, the teens separated and set out to work on their respective tasks, but before Lewis left Cleo he pecked her on the cheek.

"That right there," he whispered in her ear, "is why I love you." Cleo couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"I love you too," she stated before she ran off, determined to complete her task of distracting the parents.

Eight o'clock that night

Each teen plus Nicky had made it to the café, but each looked completely exhausted. After everyone ordered something for dinner, it was time to get down to business.

"Okay, Nicky, so has Will talked to you yet about what's going on?" Bella asked the little boy next to her.

"Umm…yeah, he said I get to stay with him in his boathouse," Nicky was grinning ear to ear, "he said we're like brother's now and that you guys are gonna be my new family, but I still have to go to school. I don't want to go back to school though, do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to go to school?" Cleo stated, trying out her new role as authoritative figure to the little boy.

"Okay, but you should know, I skipped a couple grades, that one of the reasons the other kids at school didn't like me, they said I was a dumb nerd. I told them that was silly because if I were dumb I couldn't have skipped two grades in the first place and I'm not a nerd because nerds are foolish people who lack social skills or who are boringly studious, and I'm not foolish or boring," by the end of Nicky's rant all of the teenagers were smiling and trying not to laugh. It looked like they had an Einstein on their hands.

"Well, buddy, even if you're smart you still have to go to school, and then maybe college, so when you get older you can get a good job," Will stated.

Nicky didn't looked back at Will, who was quickly becoming his idol, and nodded, "okay."

"So, Nicky, we got you some clothes, some things to decorate you're room at Will's, we're working on enrolling you in school, and we're all going to make sure that you get a handle on being mer. Just remember that all six of us are here for you, okay?"

Nicky smiled, he liked the sound of that. For the first time in a long time he actually felt like he was part of a family again. It was a nice feeling and he embraced it. Even though he just met these people, he believed in them, he believed they would take care of him, and that he


End file.
